bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jūshirō Ukitake
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 21 grudnia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 187 cm | weight = 72 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Rodzina Ukitake | occupation = Kapitan 13 Dywizji | team = 13 Dywizja | partner = Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubaki Shunsui Kyōraku | previous partner = Kaien Shiba | base of operations = 13 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = 5 bezimiennych braci 2 bezimienne siostry | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Sōgyo no Kotowari | bankai = ? | manga debut = Tom 3, Rozdział 23 | anime debut = Odcinek 9 | video game debut = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami |japanese voice = Hideo Ishikawa |english voice = Liam O'Brien Kim Strauss (odcinek 40) |spanish voice = Gerardo Reyero (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Przyjaźń, która obejmuje wszystkich" - Tite Kubo jest kapitanem 13 Dywizji powszechnie szanowanym, ze względu na swój spokojny i miły charakter. Większość czasu Ukitake spędza kurując się, gdyż jest słabego zdrowia i praktycznie cały czas coś mu dolega. Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubaki są jego dwoma trzecimi oficerami, co zastępuje mu porucznika, którym kiedyś był Kaien Shiba. Wygląd thumb|left|Zielone oczy Ukitake Ukitake jest wysokim, nieco wychudzonym mężczyzną, co spowodowane jest jego chorobami, które czasem powodują u niego kaszel krwią. Z tego powodu zazwyczaj spędza czas na rekonwalescencji w Ugendō - nieruchomości jego rodziny. Podczas jednego ze swoich ataków, gdy był znacznie młodszy, jego włosy stały się białe na okres trzech dni, dlatego jego brwi są czarne, a włosy kiedyś takie były. W anime jego oczy są pokazane w kolorze brązowym, jednak na kolorowej okładce mangi są one zielone. 110 lat temu nosił włosy związane w koński ogon. Obecnie są rozpuszczone i sięgają do pasa. Od czasów młodości, aż po dzisiaj, nie rozstał się z grzywką opadającą na prawe oko. Nosi zwykły strój Shinigami, na co zarzucone jest kapitańskie haori, pod której podszewką jest czerwony kolor jego dywizji. Nosi biały, wąski sznur, na którym zawieszony jest jego Zanpakutō. Charakter Ulubionym jedzeniem Ukitake jest Ohagi. W wolnym czasie karmi karpie w jeziorze Ugendō. Pisze także serie opowieści w Komunikacie Seireitei zatytułowanych "Porzucenie bliźniaczych ryb" (Sōgyo no Kotowari). Główny bohater tego dzieła - Sōgyo, zwalcza zło i ratuje niewinnych mieszkańców. Ulubionym hasłem tego bohatera jest "Nie chcę tego!" (そいつはお断りだ!, Soitsu ha Okotowari da!). Powieść ta jest bardzo popularna wśród dzieci mieszkających w Seireitei. Serial ten klasuje się na jednym z trzech najlepszych miejsc w tym magazynie. Ukitake zachowuje się bardzo dobrze i jest honorowy, zawsze traktuje ludzi wokół siebie z szacunkiem, nawet tych, którzy nie zajmują wysokich stanowisk w Gotei 13. W rezultacie ma on bardzo dobre relacje z Shinigami w Soul Society, którzy często przychodzą do niego po poradę lub przysługę. Ze względu na wysoki poziom moralny, Ukitake nigdy nie pozwoli skrzywdzić ludzi, którzy chcieli uratować jego podwładnych, nawet jeśli są to wrogowie. Nie chce się poddać, gdy uważa, że coś jest nie tak i złamie reguły obowiązujące w Gotei 13. Jest on również bardzo spostrzegawczy, jak widać, gdy analizuje różne zakłócenia spowodowane w Soul Society i jest w stanie prawidłowo ocenić charakter człowieka, jak zauważył Yamamoto, wie kiedy ktoś jest samotny. Zauważa, że przed spotkaniem Ichigo, Rukia miała problem z otwarciem się na pewne rzeczy, przez co była samotna, jednak dostrzega różnicę gdy trenuje ona z Orihime. thumb|right|Ukitake dający prezenty Hitsugayi bez żadnej okazji W różnych omake Bleacha, Ukitake jest lubiący dawać prezenty obcym ludziom lub bez żadnej przyczyny prezenty, zwłaszcza Tōshirō Hitsugayi ze względu na podobne nazwiska i ten sam kolor włosów. Ze względu na swój długotrwały staż jako kapitan w Soul Society, Ukitake jest jednym z najsprawniejszych żołnierzy w Gotei 13 i zawsze utrzymuje poziom honoru i uczciwości, którzy biorą udział w trudnej walce, nawet jego przyjaciel - Shunsui Kyōraku. Odmawia walk dzieci, a zwłaszcza walki z nimi, nawet jeśli jest ono Arrancarem, nieustannie utrzymując pozory szacunku dla przeciwnika i jest grzeczny w sytuacjach bojowych. Ma również wysoki poziom miłosierdzia, ponieważ gdy miał okazję, to nie zabił Lilynette, próbując nauczyć ją jak być lepszym zawodnikiem, pomimo że była wrogiem. Historia thumb|left|Ukitake jako uczeń [[Shinō Academy|akademii Shinigami]] Jūshirō jest najstarszym synem z niskiej klasy arystokratycznej rodziny Ukitake. Ma pięciu braci i dwie siostry. On wraz ze swoim kolegą Shunsuiem Kyōraku byli jednymi z pierwszych absolwentów swojej akademii i pierwsi, którzy zostali kapitanami. Co więcej, obaj byli osobiście szkoleni przez Yamamoto. Jūshirō i Shunsui są jednymi z najstarszych kapitanów Gotei 13 wraz z Retsu Unohaną i ich mentorem Genryūsaiem. Stwierdzono, że ich czwórka została kapitanami ponad 100 lat temu, a było to powiedziane 110 lat przed fabułą Bleach. Zatem ich staż kapitański wynosi ponad 210 lat. thumb|right|Ukitake 110 lat temu Ok. 110 lat temu, po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy wraz z Shunsuiem i jego porucznik Lisą Yadōmaru idą na spotkanie kapitanów w sprawie awansu na kapitana Kisuke Urahary. Podczas ich rozmowy dochodzą do nich Shinji Hirako i Love Aikawa, po czym kapitan rozpoczął rozmowę o stanie Gotei 13, przy czym Ukitake przypomina Kyōraku, aby nie zapomniał o tym, że kapitan Unohana także jest jednym z najstarszych kapitanów w Soul Society, po czym Shunsui mówi, że dobrze, że Retsu tego nie słyszała, ponieważ mogłaby się zdenerwować. Pani kapitan zaskakuje go jednak pojawiając się za nim i pyta się, czy coś o niej wspominał. Kyōraku z przerażoną miną mówi, że nic takiego. Ukitake jest później świadkiem, gdy Shunsui tłumaczy porucznikowi Aizenowi pojęcie awansu kapitan Kirio Hikifune. Wszyscy następnie przybywają do siedziby 1 Dywizji, aby powitać nowego kapitana - Uraharę. Był świadkiem przybycia nowo mianowanego kapitana i jego lekkiej wpadki w postaci spóźnienia, przy czym przyszedł zaraz przed Yamamoto, po czym kapitan głównodowodzący popychał go, by szedł przed siebie. thumb|left|Ukitake rozmawia z Kaienem o jego stanowisku porucznika w 13 Dywizji Następnego dnia starał się przekonać Kaiena Shibę, aby został jego porucznikiem, na co ten był niechętnie nastawiony. Rozmawiają o bieżących wydarzeniach w Soul Society i o wielkim talencie Gina Ichimaru, który ustanowił nowy rekord zakończenia akademii Shinigami, przezwyciężając Kaiena. Shiba lekceważy wszystkie próby Ukitake i twierdzi, że Gin jest po prostu cudownym dzieckiem. Podczas podróży, w domu, Shiba okazał się być bardzo lubianym i rozpoznawalnym człowiekiem. Kaien komentuje to, że u pewnej kobiety wywołuje rumieńce i jest ona nim bardzo zauroczona. Ukitake stara się być pokorny i twierdzi, że to nie prawda. 9 lat później Ukitake jest obecny na nadzwyczajnym posiedzeniu kapitanów, które zwołał Yamamoto. Gdy wybiera zespół śledczy składający się z kapitanów i poruczników do znalezienia członków 9 Dywizji, Ukitake jest zaskoczony, gdy Shunsui wyznacza swoją porucznik do wyruszenia tam. Po wydaniu im rozkazów reszcie nakazuje strzec Gotei 13. Jūshirō z powodu swojej choroby nie zawsze był zdolny do walki, jednak mógł liczyć na swojego porucznika. thumb|right|Ukitake atakuje [[Hollowa w ciele Kaiena]] Jakiś czas później, gdy nieznany wówczas Hollow zabił skład prowadzony przez 3 oficera 13 Dywizji oraz żonę Kaiena, Miyako Shibę, mężczyzna bardzo się zdenerwował i poprzysiągł zemstę. Pomimo tego, Ukitake próbował go powstrzymać, ponieważ nie mieli oni żadnych informacji związanych z tym Pustym. Kaien nie ustąpił, dlatego jego kapitan nie kłócił się z nim i dał mu informacje jakie miał, czyli miejsce jego położenia. Następnie razem z Jūshirō i Rukią wyruszyli na miejsce zdarzenia. Gdy go zobaczyli, Shiba poprosił ich, aby sam mógł walczyć ze stworzeniem i by nie wtrącali się do walki, na co kapitan udziela pozwolenie. Kaien przemieszcza się do Hollowa i dotyka jego macki, przez co jak się okazuje, niszczy to jego Zanpakutō. Mężczyzna nie poddaje się i walczy z nim bez miecza. Ostatecznie bitwa staje się przegraną Shinigami, co skłania Kuchiki do interweniowania. Ukitake zatrzymuje ją, tłumacząc, że walczy on o swój honor i jeśli mu pomoże, to zostanie on splamiony. Pusty przejmuje ciało porucznika, przez co kapitan musi z nim walczyć, jednak jego choroba nawraca się, przez co Rukia musi walczyć za niego. Kuchiki nie ma wyboru i przebija go swoim mieczem, tym samym zabijając go. Pod koniec Kaien dziękuje jej za to, że go powstrzymała, i że pozwoliła mu walczyć o honor swojej żony i swój własny. Po śmierci swojego porucznika, Ukitake postanowił nie mianować nowego zastępcy na jego cześć. Pustkę wypełniają jednak dwaj trzeci oficerowie: Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubaki, którzy nie są do siebie przyjacielsko nastawieni i za wszelką cenę starają się podlizać kapitanowi. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|Ukitake zatrzymuje Byakuyę przed ostatecznym atakiem na Ganju Po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci kapitana Aizena od posłańca Soul Society. Ukitake jest widocznie zaskoczony tym faktem oraz zrozpaczony. Następnie widać go, gdy na moście do Wieży Skruchy pojawia się w samą porę, zatrzymując Byakuyę przed zabiciem Ganju oraz Hanatarō. Mówi, że uwalnianie swojego Zanpakutō w takich miejscach jest niedozwolone. Kuchiki odpowiada mu, że od najazdu Ryoka to prawo zostało zniesione. Ukitake stwierdza, że nic o tym nie wiedział, ponieważ kurował się w swoim pokoju i nie docierały od niego wszystkie wiadomości z zewnątrz. Obaj czują następnie silną energię duchową, po czym Jūshirō stwierdza, że to Reiatsu jest na poziomie kapitana. Gdy nadchodzi Ichigo, Ukitake pyta Byakuyi kim on jest, na co ten odpowiada, że jest nikim. Jest zaskoczony, gdy Yoruichi pojawia się po tylu latach, zatrzymując Shikai Kuchiki. Słucha rozmowy pomiędzy kapitanem, a Ryoka, a gdy Shihōin powala Kurosakiego, jest mocno wstrząśnięty. Uspokaja się i stwierdza, że jest to lek uspokajający, który wprowadza się bezpośrednio do rany. Następnie jest świadkiem krótkiej potyczki Yoruichi z Byakuyą. Gdy ta wygrywa z kapitanem na prędkość i odchodzi, Kuchiki opuszcza miesjce, a spytany przez Ukitake dokąd idzie, mówi, że jest znudzony tą sytuacją i daje mu wolną rękę. Po zapoznaniu się z informacją od piekielnego motyla o przesunięciu egzekucji Rukii, Ukitake stara się za wszelką cenę przekonać Byakuyę, aby coś z tym zrobili. Wstrząśnięty całą sytuacją zaczyna kaszleć krwią. Kuchiki mówi mu, aby się nie interesował jego rodziną, ponieważ są to ich wewnętrzne sprawy. Jūshirō postanawia pomóc swojej podwładnej, nie zważając na słowa kapitana. thumb|right|[[Yamamoto rozpoczyna walkę z Shunsuiem i Ukitake]] Nowy plan Ukitake ma na celu zniszczenie podstawy Sōkyoku za pomocą Tarczy Shihōin, którą posiada z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn. Wraz z tym artefaktem przybywa na Wzgórze Sōkyoku prawie za późno i wraz z Shunsuiem niszczy przedmiot. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Yamamoto jest zmuszony do ucieczki, jednak szybciej chwyta go Kyōraku i przemieszcza się z nim na dół wraz ze swoim porucznikiem Nanao Ise. Gdy przybywają na miejsce, kapitan głównodowodzący już tam jest, a następnie przytłacza swoją energią duchową Nanao. Shunsui przenosi ją w dalekie miejsce od walki, po czym Yamamoto uwalnia swój Shikai. Ukitake stwierdza, że minęło sporo czasu od kiedy widział jego miecz w takiej postaci. Shigekuni pyta ich, czy zamierzają tak bezczynnie stać, czy uwolnią swoje ostrza, chyba, że chcą być spaleni w popiół. Jūshirō uwalnia ostrze pierwszy, po czym to samo robi Shunsui. Yamamoto stwierdza, że ich widok robi wielkie wrażenie. Są to jedyne Zanpakutō w Soul Society, które po uwolnieniu stają się bliźniaczymi katanami. Następnie lecą oni ku sobie, tworząc wielki wybuch Reiatsu. Dalszy wynik walki jest nam nieznany, jednak u Jūshirō jak i u Kyōraku nie widać widocznych ran po starciu. thumb|left|Ukitake ogląda ucieczkę [[Aizena]] Widzimy go, gdy Isane Kotetsu poprzez Tenteikūrę informuje całe Soul Society o zdradzie kapitana Aizena. Opowiada jego plan o jakim się dowiedziała i dokąd Sōsuke zmierza. Cała prawda wzbudza u Ukitake zdziwienie. Gdy przychodzą na wzgórze, widzimy tam innych kapitanów oraz Ryoka. Jūshirō wyraża swoje zdanie na ten temat, po czym Sōsuke wraz z Ginem i Tōsenem uciekają do Hueco Mundo. Ukitake mówi Aizenowi, że jest arogancki, ponieważ myśli, że będzie mógł zasiąść na tronie w niebie. Gdy paczka Ichigo wraca do świata ludzi, Ukitake daje Kurosakiemu Odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami. Pozwala mu ona na polowanie na Hollowów w jego rodzinnym mieście oraz przemianę w Shinigami bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Czyni go ona oficjalnym Zastępczym Shinigami. Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Ukitake jest widziany, gdy Yamamoto wzywa wszystkich dowódców dywizji na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie. Shigekuni mówi mu i Hitsugayi o badaniach w bibliotece i dokumencie, do którego Aizen Miał dostęp. Papiery te nawiązują do największego skarbu Soul Society, mianowicie Ōken - Królewski Klucz. thumb|left|Ukitake rozmawia z Hisagim o Rukii Jest później widziany, jak na terenach 13 Dywizji ogląda trening Orihime i Rukii. Zbliża się do niego Shūhei Hisagi, który daje mu kopię najnowszego Komunikatu Seireitei, zastanawiając się nad przyjaźnią Kuchiki i Inoue, zważywszy na to, że ona jest człowiekiem. Jūshirō omawia ich przyjaźń, mówiąc, że jest to wielka rzecz, bez względu na to, co zauważają inni. Dodaje, że Orihime i jej przyjaciele nie są zwykłymi ludźmi, ponieważ posiadają specyficzne moce i mogą w każdej chwili podróżować do Soul Society. Następnie pyta porucznika o jego rolę w 9 Dywizji. Hisagi odpowiada mu, że praca kapitana jest bardzo męcząca, a kapitan Tōsen nigdy by nie pozwolił nikomu czuć jego ciężaru pracy, dlatego nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony, że musi pełnić rolę porucznika i dowódcy dywizji. Ukitake zaprasza go, aby dołączył do niego, jednak ten przeprasza i odmawia. Gdy odchodzi, kapitan zauważa, że minęło zbyt mało czasu, aby wyleczyć swoje rany. thumb|right|Ukitake informuje o porwaniu Orihime Ukitake później słyszy o tym, że Arrancarzy znowu atakują miasto Karakura, po czym mówi Kuchiki, aby przeszła przez bramę Senkai, by pomóc innym Shinigami w ludzkim świecie. Orihime także chce z nią pójść, jednak nie posiada ona piekielnego motyla, dlatego będzie musiała przejść przez inną bramę. Kapitan następnie przemieszcza się do niej i mówi, że ściany odpadów zostały zabezpieczone, dlatego ona może swobodnie przemieszczać się po wymiarze przez pewien czas. Mówi jej, że ją rozumie, że chce jak najszybciej pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, ale w tych czasach warto być cierpliwym. Rukia uspokaja ją, mówiąc, że ona pójdzie dalej, a na miejscu poczeka na nią. Później, po tym jak Inoue zostaje porwana do Hueco Mundo, Ukitake informuje zespół Hitsugayi o jej zniknięciu, chce prawdopodobnie powiedzieć, że może być martwa, jednak przerywa mu Yamamoto i Ichigo. Hueco Mundo Widzimy go przez krótki czas, gdy wraz z Kyōraku i Yamamoto informują resztę o ucieczce Rukii i Renjiego, a 2 Dywizja szuka ich po całym Seireitei. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Ukitake przybywa wraz z innymi kapitanami do Sztucznej [[Karakura|Karakury]] Potem pojawia się podczas bitwy w Sztucznej Karakurze. Po tym, jak Hitsugaya mówi, że nie ma pewności, czy Aizen nie przeszkodzi im w walce z Espadą. Wtedy interweniuje Yamamoto i gdy uwalnia Shikai, Shunsui każe Ukitake paść, na co ten odpowiada, że o tym wie. Kapitan zamyka Sōsuke, Gina i Kaname w ognistym więzieniu o nazwie Jōkaku Enjō, dzięki czemu przez pewien czas nie będą mogli walczyć i wtrącać się w walki Gotei 13. Widzimy gotowość Jūshirō i Kyōraku do walki z Coyote Starrkiem i Lilynette Gingerback. Jest zaskoczony, gdy Shunsui proponuje Espadzie udawaną walkę, co ten potwierdza, widząc niefrasobliwą postawę kapitana 8 Dywizji. To pokazuje, że nawet do dzisiaj działania Shunsuia są zaskoczeniem dla Ukitake. Kapitan 13 Dywizji zasiada następnie na szczycie pewnego budynku, siedząc w pozie do medytacji, gdzie zostaje wypytywany przez Lilynette, dlaczego on nie walczy razem ze swoim przyjacielem. Ukitake mówi, że byłoby nie fair walczyć dwóch na jednego, na co ta odpowiada, że to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ w pojedynkę Shunsui zginie. Jūshirō z uśmiechem na twarzy stwierdza, że kapitan też jest silny i nie powinna go nie doceniać, a on modli się, aby jego kolega wygrał. Następnie mówi jej, że nie powinna brać udziału w takich starciach, ponieważ nie ma tutaj miejsca dla małych dzieci, na co ta oburzona odpowiada, że wiek Arrancara nie ma znaczenia. Ukitake wyjaśnia Lilynette, że nie może z nią walczyć, bo jest tylko dziewczynką. Gingerback postanawia go pokonać, jednak kapitan mówi jej, aby "poszła do domu i pograła w piłkę". thumb|left|Ukitake z łatwością odpiera [[Cero Lilynette]] thumb|right|Ukitake broni się przed atakiem Lilynette Lilynette czuje protekcjonalne zachowanie Ukitake, co skłania ją do wyciągnięcia lekko zakrzywionego miecza z małego rogu hełmu, po czym każe mu z nią walczyć. Jūshirō ma dość smutną i zmartwioną minę, po czym Arrancar atakuje go, jednak Seki odrzuca jej kopnięcie i zaczyna się turlać, ale po wylądowaniu wystrzeliwuje zielone Cero, które Ukitake z łatwością odpiera. Kapitan komentuje ten atak jako niedojrzały i słaby, a jego moc nie równa się nawet z Błyskiem Pustego Menosa. Nadal powtarza swoje i mówi, aby dziewczyna poszła do domu, bo on nie zamierza walczyć z dzieckiem. Jest później widziany, kontynuując starcie z Gingerback. Udaje mu się ukraść jej miecz, który wbił w podłogę obok siebie. Nieustannie unika jej ataków, po czym ta zaczyna płakać, ponieważ on mówi, że w jej uderzenia nie jest włożone serce. Kiedy Starrk zaczyna krzyczeć do Lilynette aby tu podeszła, okazuje się, że zamierza on uwolnić swoje Resurrección. Shunsui czując, że zaraz stanie się coś złego, zrzuca swoje różowe kimono do Ukitake i mówi, by potrzymał je na czas walki. Jest zszokowany, gdy widzi prawdziwą formę Coyote i Gingerback, po czym Kyōraku uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. thumb|left|Ukitake interweniuje w walce Shunsuia ze Starrkiem Widząc, że Shunsui nie radzi sobie z omijaniem Cero Metraletta Starrka, uwalnia swój Shikai i odbija atak Arrancara, kierując go w jego stronę, jednak ten lekko się uchyla, broniąc się przed atakiem. Espada zastanawia się, czy było to Cero, jednak nie jest to dla niego możliwe, aby mógł je wystrzelić Shinigami. Ukitake mówi Shunsuiowi, aby nie sprzeciwiał się jego posunięciu, ponieważ ich jest dwóch, a on wyrównuje tylko szanse, do tego jego zdolności są bardziej odpowiednie do sytuacji. Starrk następnie woła kapitana, po czym Kyōraku się odwraca, jednak mówi mu, że krzyczał do drugiego Shinigami, po czym pyta, jak udało mu się wystrzelić Cero. Jūshirō z uśmiechem na twarzy mówi: "kto wie, może zrozumiesz to, jeśli wystrzelisz je jeszcze raz". Zdezorientowany i ciekawy Coyote zamierza tak zrobić, jednak Lilynette w postaci pistoletu ostrzega go, aby tego nie robił, ponieważ to pułapka, lecz ten jej nie słucha i strzela kolejny Błysk Pustego. Kapitan ponownie je odbija i w ten sam sposób Arrancar broni się przed nim. Strzela jeszcze raz i widzi rezultaty swojej obserwacji. Za pomocą Sonído przemieszcza się za niego i mówi, że już rozumie jego moc. Twierdzi, że za pomocą jednego ostrza absorbuje atak i poprzez linę łączącą oba ostrza przechodzi do drugiego. Zauważa też, że pięć kart na tej linie zakłóca bieg ataku, nie dając przeciwnikowi szans na jego obronę. Ukitake jest zaskoczony, że po trzech seriach tak dużo zrozumiał. Coyote następnie wyraża swoją radość, z powodu tego, że kapitan nie jest w stanie zaabsorbować wszystkich jego ataków. Stwierdza, że jeśli może wchłonąć atak, to musi on mieć pewne ograniczenia w Reiatsu. Mówi, że nie sądzi, aby mógł wchłonąć 1000 Cero na raz, po czym ponownie wystrzeliwuje Cero Matraletta, tyle, że w o wiele większej ilości. thumb|left|Ukitake przebity przez Wonderweissa thumb|right|Ranny Ukitake leżący na ziemi Przed wystrzeleniem przez Starrka Cero Matraletta, Shunsui pojawia się za nim, próbując przeciąć mu głowę, jednak ten unika ataku. Potem na niebie zaczyna się otwierać Garganta, zaskakując tym trzech przeciwników. Ukitake pyta swojego przyjaciela, czy to ktoś nowy. Kyōraku pyta się go, czy nie myśli on o tym, że to ktoś silniejszy od całej trójki Espady, jednak ma nadzieję, że tak nie jest. Gdy otwiera się całkowicie, widać postać młodego Arrancara, którym okazuje się być Wonderweiss Margela. Kapitanowie zadają sobie wzajemnie pytanie kim on jest, przy czym Coyote jest zaskoczony ogromnym pustym, który za nim stoi. Zaskoczony Fūrą Ukitake nie zauważa Wonderweissa, po czym Arrancar atakuje go od tyłu i przebija jego klatkę piersiową, wystawiając swoją dłoń po drugiej stronie jego ciała. Widząc to, Kyōraku jest przerażony i jak nigdy dotąd ma przestraszone oczy, po czym idzie do ataku na Margelę, jednak Starrk z bardzo bliskiego dystansu celuje kapitanowi prosto w plecy i strzela Cero i obaj kapitanowie padają z nieba na ziemię. Podczas kontynuacji wszystkich walk, łącznie walki Gotei 13, Ukitake cały czas leży ranny na ziemi, gdzie nikt o nim później nie wspominał, aby go nawet uleczyć. thumb|right||Ukitake rozmawia z Kiyone i Kotsubakim 10 dni po tym, jak Aizen zostaje zapieczętowany i skazany na najniższy poziom więzienia na 20 000 lat, widzimy Ukitake wraz z Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubakim, jak siedzą na podłodze i słuchają Yamamoto, który krzyczy na Shunsuia, Kenpachiego i Byakuyę za zgubienie swoich haori. Kapitan zauważa, że pomimo tego, że głównodowodzący stracił lewą rękę, przez użycie wysokopoziomowego Hadō, to jego wytrzymałość zaczyna powracać, co przynosi mu ulgę. Mówi, że Soul Society nigdy nie będzie w stanie znaleźć człowieka, który będzie mógł go zastąpić w pracy, gdy on już nie będzie w stanie. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Ekwipunek thumb|right|Tarcza Shihōin *'Tarcza Shihōin': Ukitake jest posiadaczem tarczy należącej do rodziny Shihōin. Do tej pory nie wytłumaczono w jakich okolicznościach ją zdobył lub dostał. Nie widać nawet żadnych powiązań między ich rodzinami, ponieważ ich stan społeczny bardzo się różni. Jest ona na tyle potężna, aby zniszczyć przedmiot mający siłę 100 Zanpakutō, jakim jest Sōkyoku. Tarcza jest brązowa, na której zawieszone są dwa, grube, niebieskie sznury. Pod tymi linami zawarty jest znak tego rodu, który namalowany jest na złoto. Nad nimi są dwa wgłębienia w kształcie pasów, idących pionowo przez połowę tarczy. Do niej dołączony jest czarny kij, z dwoma, długimi wstęgami. Oba jego końce zakończone są złotymi częściami. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|200px|right|Siła Ofensywna: 90 Siła Defensywna: 90 Szybkość: 70 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 40 Razem: 490]] *'Mistrz walki mieczem': o jego umiejętnościach mówi się, że jest silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Jego moc nie ma sobie równych. Mimo nienawiści do angażowania się w walkę, Ukitake jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najsprawniejszych szermierzy ze wszystkich w Soul Society. Niepowtarzalny kształt miecza w formie Shikai i odpowiednie umiejętności sprawiają, że ma niekonwencjonalne metody walki z siłami Shinigami. *'Mistrz Kidō': jako kapitan, Ukitake jego znajomość Kidō jest powyżej średniej. Udowodnił to pieczętując Jōkaishō, jak i w otwieraniu bramy Senkai. Potrafi użyć czarów na wysokim poziomie bez inkantacji, gdzie może z łatwością z niej korzystać w walce, tak jak wtedy, gdy użył Seki na Lilynette Gingerback. *'Mistrz Shunpo': jak na kapitana, jego Shunpo jest na mistrzowskim poziomie. Jest w stanie utrzymać dużą odległość od Yamamoto gdy był ścigany przez Soul Society. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': jako jeden z najstarszych i najsilniejszych kapitanów w Gotei 13 można świadomie założyć, że jego siła duchowa jest ogromna. Nie jest przytłoczony przez Reiryoku Yamamoto, jak inni ludzie w jego sytuacji. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Ukitake pokazał, że jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Był w stanie ujść bez szwanku w starciu z Głównodowodzącym, którego Zanpakutō jest najbardziej niszczycielski w całym Soul Society. Bezproblemowo zatrzymał Cero Lilynette gołą dłonią, choć sam przyznaje, że nie było nawet na poziomie Gilliana. Zanpakutō : przed uwolnieniem jest zwykłą kataną. Ma czerwoną rękojeść zakończoną złotą częścią, a tsuba jest o prostokątnym przekroju w tym samym kolorze. Pomimo, że po uwolnieniu przyjmuje postać bliźniaczych mieczy, to jednak w zapieczętowanej formie jest to jedno ostrze. thumb|right|Sōgyo no Kotowari *'Shikai': komendą uwalniającą jest . Kiedy kończy wypowiadać komendę, chwyta miecz w obie ręce i wychyla go do tyłu, lekko się garbiąc. Miecz następnie zostaje delikatnie przesunięty w dół, po czym zaczyna on się rozdwajać, lina zaczyna z nich wychodzić, a karty ustawiać się symetrycznie po sznurze w odpowiednich miejscach. Ostrze jest trochę cieńsze od zwykłego miecza. Trudny oraz artystyczny projekt broni nie pozwala na zwykłe ruchy obydwoma ostrzami. Jej użytkownik musi się nauczyć kilku nowych chwytów, aby sznur nie rozciągnął się w czasie walki do maksymalnej długości, co ograniczy ruchy użytkownika i go zdekoncentruje. W tej formie rzadko widać Ukitake jak bezpośrednio walczy z przeciwnikiem na miecze. frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Sōgyo no Kotowari Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Sōgyo no Kotowari jest w stanie absorbować ataki przeciwnika przez lewą katanę, gdzie przechodzi przez pięć talizmanów znajdujących się na szarfie. Energia jest wzmacniana i szybko wystrzeliwana przez prawą katanę. Jak zauważył Coyote Starrk, pięć kart pomiędzy mieczami zakłóca bieg ataku, przez co przeciwnik nie może się obronić przed zaabsorbowanym atakiem. Cały proces przebiega tak szybko, że z początku może się wydawać, że absorpcja nie miała miejsca, a atak został stworzony przez ostrze. *'Bankai': nieznany. Ciekawostki *Jego Zanpakutō oraz Shunsuia mają najdłuższą komendę uwalniającą w dotychczas poznanych poleceniach. Słowo w słowo mają taką samą liczbę liter, jednak angielskie tłumaczenie mangi gwałtownie skraca komendę Jūshirō, przez co polecenie Kyōraku jest dłuższe w naszym języku. *Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami opublikowało kolekcję zdjęć Ukitake o nazwie Sickbad, który jest już obecnie wyprzedany. *Spośród wszystkich Shinigami Soul Society widzimy go jako jedynego, który ma problemy ze zdrowiem, i które powracają. *Jako jedyny kapitan w Gotei 13 nie posiada porucznika, ale dwóch trzecich oficerów. Cytaty *(Do Rukii) "Istnieją dwa rodzaje walki. Ilekroć w niej jesteśmy, zawsze jest jedną z tych dwóch. Walka o życie... lub dumę! W tej chwili... on walczy o swoją dumę! Dumę jego żony... dumę jego ludzi... i najważniejsze... o jego osobistą dumę. Zamknij ten swój upór... i niech sam walczy..." *(Do Aizena) "Zniżyć się do poziomu Menosów. Co chcesz zrobić?" *(Do Hisagiego) "Przyjaźń jest dobrą rzeczą, nawet jeśli jeden z nich jest kimś innym." Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania